Un peu en avance
by Friday Queen
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque le Docteur vient chercher ses compagnons un peu plus tôt et que Yasmin est à un rendez-vous ? Thasmin.


Disclaimer : Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

* * *

**Un peu en avance**

La sonnette retentit, interrompant Ryan en plein tournage de sa dernière vidéo Youtube. Le jeune homme avait décidé de continuer à parler à ses abonnés, relativement peu nombreux il fallait l'avouer, de ses aventures avec le Docteur. Bien entendu, il prétendait seulement inventer des histoires et vouloir les partager, souvent il se consacrait plus sur les aventures ou les rencontres avec les personnes historiques ou sur les aliens, que sur les menaces et les risques qu'ils encouraient. Il lui arrivait aussi de romancer certaines parties, après tout il voulait aussi se faire plaisir et ne pas affoler la population. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ses 56 abonnés qui allaient changer le monde, se disait-il, même s'il savait que parfois il suffisait que d'une seule personne pour faire la différence.

Soupirant il coupa la caméra, son histoire sur les sangsues de Pyrion XI allait attendre. Il descendit les escaliers, se demandant qui pouvait venir les déranger si tard. Graham était sorti boire un coup avec ses collègues chauffeurs de bus et il ne partait jamais sans sa clé, Yaz avait aussi une clé et ses propres amis l'attendait pour une partie de Call of Duty en réseau d'ici moins d'une heure.

En ouvrant la porte il sourit en voyant une blonde au long manteau.

"Ryan !" s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

"Docteur, bonsoir ! Vous êtes en avance."

Ryan s'écarta et le Docteur rentra chez lui sans attendre.

"En avance ? Jamais ! Je suis toujours parfaitement à l'heure."

Levant un sourcil perplexe il ferma la porte derrière son amie.

"Je suis désolé mais on ne t'attendait pas avant demain après-midi."

"Oh, ce n'est rien, juste quelques heures", répondit-elle en agitant les mains."Où est Graham ? J'ai une surprise pour lui, j'ai eu des billets pour aller voir Queen à Wembley. Freddie me devait une faveur."

"Désolé Doc, mais il est dehors avec ses amis", s'excusa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

"Lui aussi ? Je suis passée chez Yaz et son père m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas là non plus. Pourquoi tout le monde a décidé de sortir boire ce soir ? Pourquoi toi tu n'y es pas ?"

Ryan se mit à rire devant l'air perdu de son amie, tout en notant qu'elle était passée en premier chez la jeune policière avant de venir chez lui et Graham.

"Graham est sorti avec ses amis, Yaz… pas tout à fait."

Le visage du Docteur pâlit de façon presque imperceptible.

"Comment ça ? Où est Yaz ?" demanda-t-elle avec urgence.

Il hésita un instant. Quelques jours plus tôt, Graham lui avait confié qu'il pensait que les sentiments de Yaz envers le Docteur n'était pas seulement amicaux, de plus il était presque certain que le Docteur retournait cette affection. Ryan avait connu Yaz pendant presque toute sa vie, il était aussi au courant des rumeurs qui avaient entouré sa sexualité durant son adolescence, et il devait avouer que son grand-père avait visiblement vu juste. Malgré tout, il savait aussi que son amie pouvait être têtue, il n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet avec mais il pouvait se mettre à sa place. Yaz pensait sûrement que le Docteur ne l'aimait pas comme cela, après tout elle était une extraterrestre vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années. Des fois, lui-même se demandait pourquoi elle continuait à rester avec eux, alors qu'elle pourrait voyager avec d'autres espèces tellement plus évoluées que la leur.

Le Docteur avait un passé sombre, ils en étaient tous conscients même si elle en parlait peu. Il leur était arrivé de tomber sur les personnes qui connaissaient le Docteur, ou en avait entendu parlé, quand c'était un homme. Ils avaient appris quelques noms, Donna, Amy, River, Rory, Sarah-Jane, Jack, Rose, Clara… Quand c'était le Docteur qui entendait ces noms, à part pour Jack où elle semblait agacée mais de façon une étrange et affectueuse, cela la rendait triste, nostalgique et elle semblait toujours si vieille quand elle leur en parlait.

Ryan n'avait pas réussi à faire tous les liens, il n'était pas aussi doué de Graham ou Yaz pour cela, mais il avait compris qu'ils avaient compté et que le Docteur les avait aimés.

Le Docteur pouvait-elle aimer autant à nouveau ? Que signifiaient-ils pour elle ?

Que signifiait Yaz ?

Croisant le regard du Docteur, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il les aimait aussi et voulaient qu'elles soient heureuses.

"Elle est à un rendez-vous."

"Yaz ? A un rendez-vous ? Un rendez-vous amoureux ?"

Les yeux de Ryan se mirent à briller, cela devenait très intéressant maintenant. Il essaya de prendre un air décontracté, s'appuyant négligemment contre le mur.

"Ouais, avec Steve Grant, un type sympa", annonça-t-il en surveillant attentivement les réactions du Docteur.

"Tu le connais ?"

"On était au lycée ensemble."

"Je vois."

Le docteur croisa ses bras, ayant visiblement du mal à être à l'aise pour cette conversation. C'était réellement différent des réactions qu'elle avait eu quand le Roi Richard flirtait avec lui, ou quand il avait rencontré Zee'ha, une extraterrestre humanoïde verte.

L'espace d'un instant, il se rappela de la jeune femme, s'il avait toujours trouvé Zoe Saldana belle dans les Gardiens de la Galaxie, Zee'ha était encore plus magnifique. Il lui arrivait souvent de regarder la photo qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux avant de se quitter. Parfois il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le courage de l'embrasser, tout le monde lui avait affirmé qu'elle était intéressée par lui, tout comme il l'était par elle.

Peut-être que quand cela serait son tour de choisir la destination, il pourrait demander au Docteur de retourner sur la planète de la belle Zee'ha.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le sujet pour le moment.

"Bon, alors… Je suppose que je viendrai vous chercher demain", dit-elle d'un air incertain, grattant une poussière invisible sur le meuble qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Ryan ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec la fois où le Docteur était devant son TARDIS leur disant au revoir, quelques instants avant que Yaz ne l'invite à boire à un thé chez elle. Le Docteur ne savait pas comment agir et ne voulait visiblement pas rentrer toute seule au TARDIS.

"Tu voudrais sortir ?" proposa Ryan.

"Sortir ? Boire un verre nous aussi ? Comme Yaz ?" demanda le Docteur, semblant beaucoup plus intéressée.

Cachant un sourire Ryan hocha la tête, des fois c'était comique de se dire que la personne qui se trouvait face à lui était plus âgée que lui, elle avait près de 100 fois son âge après tout, pourtant elle pouvait être tellement maladroite socialement que s'en était attachant. Peut-être que c'était sa nouvelle régénération comme elle le répétait souvent, mais une part de lui se doutait qu'elle devait être plus ou moins ainsi durant ces anciennes vies.

"Oui, si tu veux on peut sortir là où elle aime aller, on ne sait jamais on pourra la croiser."

"Brillant ! Faisons ça ! 50 points pour Ryan."

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le Docteur s'élança vers la porte.

"Attends que je prenne une veste", répondit Ryan en montant dans sa chambre.

Impatiemment, le Docteur l'attendit dehors. Ryan envoya rapidement un message à ses amis pour leur dire qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer avec eux ce soir.

Les deux amis prirent le bus, pour rejoindre le centre de Sheffield. Ryan pouvait voir le Docteur taper du pied, semblant pressée d'être arrivée. Lorsqu'ils descendirent du bus Ryan conduisit le Docteur vers le centre animé de sa ville.

"Ryan ?"

Le jeune homme se tourna en entendant son nom. Il vit un de ses amis d'enfance qu'il salua avec joie, il faisait partie des amis avec il avait prévu de jour en réseau ce soir-là, visiblement il sortait du travail pour rentrer chez lui.

"Hey Ash, comment ça va mec ?"

"Bien et toi ? Ça va un moment qu'on t'a pas vu, Mike m'a dit que tu avais annulé…. Oh", souffla-t-il en voyant le Docteur à ses côtés, "je comprends maintenant."

Ash le frappa amicalement.

"Bien joué mon pote", ajouta-t-il.

Ryan se sentit pâlir en comprenant son implication, le pire dans tout cela, fut que le Docteur ne s'en rendit pas compte et elle passa son bras dans celui de Ryan.

"On va boire un coup avec Ryan ! Je n'ai jamais bu un coup à Sheffield !" s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme, sans se rendre compte qu'elle renforçait ainsi les suppositions de Mike.

"Euh ouais", compléta-t-il en sentant les joues brûler cette fois-ci.

Inconsciente du regard complice qu'envoyait Ash à Ryan, le Docteur continua de sourire.

"Ryan ?"

Le sang quitta les joues de Ryan pour la seconde fois en entendant la voix étonnée de Yaz, maladroitement il se tourna vers elle. Elle était en compagne de Steve, les deux jeunes adultes se tenaient proches l'un de l'autre.

"Docteur ?" ajouta Yaz, encore plus perplexe.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en voyant le bras du Docteur accroché à celui de Ryan.

"Yasmin Khan ! Avec Steve Grant ! Décidément, tout le monde sort en amoureux ce soir. Je vais finir par être le seul célibataire de Sheffield si même maintenant notre cher Ryan Sinclair arrive à se trouver une si belle femme", annonça Ash en poussant Ryan avec le coude.

Ryan serra la mâchoire alors qu'il voulait crier qu'il était célibataire lui aussi, enfin plus ou moins il y avait Zee'ha, mais ce n'était ce qui importait pour le moment, le Docteur était célibataire et Yaz devait l'être aussi pour quelques temps ainsi elle pourrait être avec le Docteur, quant à Steve… Il allait sûrement se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Malheureusement cela ne dépendait pas de lui.

Avec horreur il vit Yaz les regarder lui et le Docteur, et il ne put rater la micro expression blessée qu'elle aborda.

"Je vous laisse alors, Ryan quand tu auras le temps, pense à venir nous voir", continua Ash sans avoir conscience du dilemme intérieur de son ami.

Ash s'éloigna des quatre personnes, les laissant dans un silence étrange. Le cerveau de Ryan tourna à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver une solution pour se sortir de cette situation. Le Docteur quant à elle dévisageait Steve, se demandant ce que trouvait Yaz à cet humain si simple. Yaz était tout sauf simple, elle était extraordinaire. Elle serra sa main contre le biceps de Ryan pour s'empêcher de prendre son sonique et analyser l'humain qui se tenait face à elle. Les yeux de Yaz suivirent sa prise sur le bras de Ryan, la seconde suivante elle prit la main de Steve à ses côtés, ce qui sembla le réveiller.

"Avec Yaz on allait au Songs of Harpy vous voulez venir ?" demanda Steve en souriant.

La proposition de Steve fut accueillie par un autre silence, avant que le Docteur n'accepte avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Soudain, l'idée d'un double rendez-vous entre elle et Steve mais surtout le Docteur et Ryan révulsa Yaz. A l'origine, si elle avait accepté de sortir avec Steve c'était pour se sortir le Docteur de la tête, la voir avec Ryan était trop demandé pour elle, surtout qu'elle ne s'y était pas préparée.

C'était trop douloureux. C'était une chose de savoir le Docteur inaccessible, mais s'en était une autre de voir son ami, celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami en l'espace de quelques mois, sortir avec elle. S'imaginer les voir s'embrasser lui donna envie de vomir.

"Yaz ?"

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers Ryan qui semblait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle. Cela la rendit en colère mais elle essaya de le cacher.

"En fait je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi, je suis fatiguée, j'ai fini tard ce soir", s'excusa-t-elle.

"Vraiment ? Tu veux que je te ramène ?" demanda Steve, toujours prêt à rendre service.

"Non, ça ira, je vais prendre un taxi, merci pour ce soir."

Yaz l'embrassa sur la joue et même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire, elle regarda le Docteur et Ryan.

"A demain", ajouta-t-elle avant de partir précipitamment, sous le regard quelque peu abasourdi de Steve, Ryan et le Docteur.

Malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait les voir le lendemain. Depuis quand étaient-ils ensemble ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien dit ? Est-ce que Graham était au courant ? Yaz se sentit trahie et sa gorge se serra à cause de sa détresse. Finalement elle préféra rentrer à pied, marchant près d'une heure, ruminant ses pensées sur le Docteur et Ryan, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle ne s'était pas rendue compte plus tôt de leur rapprochement.

De son côté Ryan se sentait mal, il était presque certain que Yaz s'était enfuie en pensant que lui et le Docteur était un couple. Il voulut lui envoyer un message pour lui expliquer qu'il n'en était rien mais il attendit que Steve parte à son tour, puis se tourna vers le Docteur.

"Tu veux toujours aller boire un verre ?" demanda-t-il, se doutant de la réponse de son amie.

"Non, non je pense que je vais retourner au TARDIS, j'ai des réparations à faire ! Il faut que tout soit prêt pour demain", répondit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

"Tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ?" lui cria-t-il alors qu'elle partait.

Le Docteur secoua la tête en sortant son sonique, comme si elle était en mission. Ryan haussa les épaules en souriant. Il retourna à l'arrêt de bus et décida de s'arrêter devant l'immeuble de Yaz pour lui parler.

Il avait senti la tension du corps du Docteur en voyant Steve, pire quand Yaz avait embrassé Steve sur la joue, et avait vu les yeux de Yaz quand elle avait cru qu'avec le Docteur ils étaient ensemble.

Après une longue attente le bus arriva, Ryan fut étonné en voyant Yaz marcher le long de la route près de deux arrêts avant son immeuble. Il descendit précipitamment pour la rejoindre.

"Yaz ?"

"Ryan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Et toi ? Tu es rentrée à pied ?" s'étonna-t-il.

"Ouais, j'avais besoin de réfléchir", répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

"Viens, je te raccompagne."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Ryan", répliqua Yaz d'une voix agressive.

Ryan leva les bras en réponse.

"Je sais, mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, autant faire ça en rentrant."

Yaz n'avait pas envie de parler avec son ami, mais ils étaient tous les deux seuls au milieu de la nuit, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait le choix. Sans répondre, elle continua à marcher.

"Ce que je voulais dire", commença Ryan, "c'était que ce n'était pas ce que tu crois, je ne sors pas avec le Docteur."

"Vous sembliez très proches pourtant et vous alliez sortir tous les deux, sans Graham et moi", répondit-elle le cœur battant à tout rompre.

"Ce n'est pas ça, tu sais très bien que je ne ressens pas ça pour elle et je suis certain qu'elle non plus. Elle est venue plus tôt, elle est passée chez toi en premier, comme toujours, mais tu n'étais pas là, puis elle est venue à la maison mais Graham est avec ses collègues. Alors on a décidé de sortir nous aussi."

"Oh…", soupira-t-elle, soulagée, mais sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

Ils marchèrent en silence durant quelques minutes avant que Ryan ne reprenne la parole.

"Donc… Avec Steve ? C'était bien ?"

"Oui, je suppose", dit Yaz, sa voix ne reflétant que très peu d'émotion.

"Ouais je vois, il n'est pas le Docteur", essaya Ryan.

"Quoi ?" demanda Yaz, s'arrêtant de marcher, paniquant légèrement.

Ryan lui sourit avec douceur puis s'approcha d'elle.

"Allez Yaz, ne fait pas semblant, j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes, toutes ces déclarations que tu lui fais. Je te connais depuis le temps. Tu n'as pas à me mentir."

Yaz baissa sa tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Ça se voit tant que ça hein ?" murmura-t-elle.

"Seulement quand on sait regarder, mais Yaz ce n'est pas grave."

"Bien sûr que si ! Je vais tout gâcher à cause de mes sentiments."

"C'est pour ça que tu sors avec Steve ? Pour essayer de l'oublier ?"

"Oui… Je pensais qu'il pourrait me faire penser à autre chose", avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

"Ça ne marche pas ?"

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Yaz.

"Non, pas du tout. Il est gentil mais…"

"Mais ce n'est pas le Docteur."

"Non… Ce n'est pas le Docteur, soupira-t-elle.

Ryan passa un bras autour de son amie.

"Tu veux entendre une bonne nouvelle ? Je pense que le Docteur est jalouse de Steve."

"Quoi ?" s'étonna la jeune femme.

"Ouais, elle n'était pas très contente quand elle apprit que sa chère Yaz avait un rendez-vous amoureux avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Je pense que tu as une touche."

Les joues de Yaz se mirent à chauffer.

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !"

Ryan s'écarta d'elle, prenant un faux air scandalisé.

"Quoi ? Tu m'accuses de te mentir ? Je te signale que dès que tu es partie elle s'en moquait de venir boire un coup avec moi, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de chance de tomber de sur toi, elle a soudainement eu envie d'aller trafiquer son TARDIS."

L'espoir, un égoïste espoir s'infiltra en Yaz.

"Tu… Tu crois ?"

"Je ne suis sûr de rien, on ne peut être sûr de rien avec le Docteur, mais honnêtement je pense que si quelqu'un à une chance avec elle c'est _Yasmin Khan_", dit-il en prononçant son nom comme le Docteur le faisait lorsque la jeune femme faisait quelque chose de bien et que l'extra-terrestre parlait d'elle avec adoration.

Un sourire timide aux lèvres et le cœur beaucoup plus léger Yaz reprit la route en direction de son immeuble aux côtés de Ryan.

Le Docteur arrivait elle aussi à son TARDIS, se demandant pourquoi son fidèle vaisseau l'avait fait atterrir quelques heures plus tôt. Elle était certaine d'avoir entrée correctement les données pour arriver le lendemain à l'heure prévue avec sa fam'. Alors pourquoi le TARDIS en avait décidé autrement ?

Était-ce pour voir Steve Grant ? Son concurrent ?

La blonde soupira, encore une fois elle tombait amoureuse d'une jeune humaine. Il fallait croire qu'elle avait un faible pour elles.

Grognon, elle ouvrit la porte du TARDIS qui grinça en un son réconfortant, cependant elle ne parla pas à son vaisseau. Elle se sentait un peu trahi par sa machine, lui en voulant de l'avoir faite atterrir si tôt. Elle laissa la porte se fermer et se dirigea sans attendre vers la bibliothèque pour se vider la tête. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Steve Grant ou à Yaz, cela lui rappelait trop une situation similaire avec Rose et Mickey, quand elle était avec le jeune homme.

Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup plus à offrir à Rose ou Yaz que n'importe lequel des humains, cependant elles avaient toutes beaucoup plus à perdre.

Comme elle l'avait dit à Rose sous une autre forme, Yaz pourrait passer toute sa vie avec elle, mais elle ne pourrait pas passer toute sa vie avec Yaz.

C'était aussi cela sa malédiction.

Malheureusement il semblait que de toute façon Yaz n'était pas intéressée, pourtant elle avait pensé avoir reconnu certains signes. Il fallait croire qu'elle s'était trompée. Déçue, elle se plongea dans un vieux conte Landrien pour le reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain le Docteur était en train de bricoler son cher TARDIS quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Yaz pénétra dans le vaisseau en souriant timidement.

"Yaz ! Bienvenue !" s'exclama le blonde, manquant de se cogner contre la console dans sa précipitation.

"Hey Docteur", répondit Yaz en souriant, elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras comme le faisait à chaque fois.

Le Docteur savait que son ancienne forme détestait des câlins, mais elle les adorait, cela lui permettait de sentir les personnes qui étaient contre elle. Elle pouvait en apprendre beaucoup grâce aux odeurs, par exemple elle adorait sentir le parfum de Yaz. C'était comme se plonger dans un champ de fleurs tout en étant sur un cheval noir à la crinière d'argent.

"Tu as passé une bonne semaine ?" demanda le Docteur alors qu'elles se détachaient.

"Oui, j'ai travaillé, c'était moins excitant que d'être avec toi. C'est certain."

Un sourire fier se dessina sur les lèvres du Docteur.

"Je… Je suis désolée pour hier, pour être partie aussi vite", ajouta Yaz.

"Oh, ce n'est rien, j'espère que tu es heureuse avec lui", se força-t-elle à répondre en souriant.

Yaz regarda intensément le Docteur, les mots de Ryan encore présents dans son esprit.

"Je… Oui… Mais c'est fini, pas qu'on ait réellement commencé quelque chose mais… Il n'était pas ce que je voulais", expliqua-t-elle en espérant que le Docteur comprenait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

"Génial ! Enfin… Je veux dire, si tu sais ce que tu veux c'est... bien…", répondit le Docteur sentant ses joues rougir.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent intensément en silence durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la porte du TARDIS s'ouvre à nouveau, annonçant ainsi l'arrivé de Graham et Ryan. Elles s'écartèrent pour saluer leurs amis.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi Graham", s'exclama le Docteur en lui tendant les billets de concert.

"Vraiment ?" dit-il en les prenant avec joie. "On y va maintenant ?"

"Vous devriez peut-être faire un tour dans la penderie si vous voulez, mais sinon oui, on y va maintenant", répondit le Docteur en baissant subitement un levier.

Le TARDIS se mit à trembler et chacun essaya de s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber. Le TARDIS se stabilisa quelques secondes plus tard et finalement, ils choisirent de rester habiller comme ils l'étaient, puis ils se dirigèrent dans les rues de Londres.

"C'est étrange de se dire que je suis quelque part, plus jeune, à travailler et être grincheux de ne pas pouvoir venir à ce concert", dit Graham pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue.

"Tu es toujours grincheux", lui dit Ryan en souriant.

Les amis se mirent à rire en avançant. Une fois arrivé dans la foule, Graham essaya d'être au plus proche possible de la scène avec Ryan à ses côtés, le Docteur et Yaz étaient légèrement derrière eux. Ils savaient que Grace aimait le groupe elle aussi, les deux hommes parlaient d'elle avec amour tout en s'imaginant sa réaction si elle les savait ici.

Le Docteur quant à elle, elle en train de raconter à Yaz comment elle connaissait Freddie Mercury, une étrange histoire de voyageur temporel extra-terrestre qui voulait se marier avec le chanteur en ayant entendu une de ses musiques dans l'espace. Yaz l'écoutait, un doux sourire aux lèvres, elle commençait à se demander si le Docteur ne connaissait pas toutes les personnalités importantes de sa planète.

"Je pense qu'à la fin Freddie avait le béguin pour moi, j'étais un beau jeune homme à cette époque."

"J'en suis sure", répondit Yaz en riant.

Il lui était déjà arrivé de tomber sur des photos du Docteur quand il était un homme, parfois il était étrange de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas toujours eu cette forme. En fait le plus étrange était de savoir que c'était la première fois que le Docteur était une femme.

"Je suis heureuse que tu sois comme ça."

Yaz écarquilla les yeux en s'entendant parler, elle n'avait pas voulu dire cela à voix haute.

"Je veux dire, tu es extraordinaire, je suis sûre que tu l'es sous n'importe quelle forme mais… Je t'aime bien comme ça", ajouta-t-elle.

"Moi aussi je m'aime bien comme ça", répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Yaz glissa ses doigts entre ceux du Docteur pour lui prendre la main. Les deux femmes s'étaient souvent données la main, mais à chaque fois c'était pour courir ou fuir une situation dangereuse. Ce soir-là, ce n'était pas le cas.

Les yeux se croisèrent tandis que leurs cœurs se mirent à battre plus vite, le Docteur crut voir un autre signe, une autre indication que Yaz s'intéressait à elle. Plus tôt elle lui avait dit que Steve n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle pensait à elle ?

C'était ce que le Docteur espérait.

Elle avait grandi, mûrit et appris depuis Rose, entre temps il y avait eu River où ils avaient pu vivre leur amour au grand jour. Elle avait acquis de la confiance depuis ses jeunes années aux côtés de la pétillante blonde. Ce fut pour cette raison, pour ces promesses de bons moments comme elle avait eu avec River, que le Docteur se pencha vers Yaz.

Au même moment les lumières s'éteignirent et la foule hurla autour d'elles, cependant ni le Docteur ni Yaz n'y prêtèrent attention. Elles laissèrent plutôt leurs lèvres se rencontrer pour un premier baiser alors que les premières notes se firent entendre.

Le baiser resta chaste, mais fut remplit de promesses.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent en souriant puis Yaz pressa une dernière fois ses lèvres contre celles du Docteur avant de se tourner vers la scène où le groupe faisait son entrée.

Leurs mains restèrent liées durant les premières chansons et le Docteur se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être s'excuser auprès de son TARDIS pour l'avoir boudé la nuit précédente.

Une fois encore son fidèle vaisseau l'avait aidée.

**Fin.**


End file.
